Pas toi
by Milah DY
Summary: One-shot Drago/Hermione. Song-fic sur la chanson "Pas toi" de Goldman, du point-de-vue de Drago.


Un petit one-shot tout mimi, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai choisi un song-fic car les chansons sont très inspirantes, et je trouve qu'il y en a beaucoup qui collent à ce couple.

Chanson : Pas toi, de Jean-Jacques Goldman

Point-de-vue : Drago

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling, la chanson à Goldman. Je ne fais aucun profit avec ce texte.

Voilou, à vous de lire !

* * *

**Pas toi**

.

_Graver l'écorce_

_Jusqu'à saigner_

_Clouer des portes_

_S'emprisonner_

Combien de fois ai-je écrit ton nom, combien de fois l'ai-je prononcé, faisant rouler les lettres sur ma langue avec délice, goûtant chaque syllabe jusqu'à, finalement, le posséder entièrement... jusqu'à ce qu'il soit mien.

Et puis, m'emmurer dans le silence, fermer mon cœur aux sentiments, revêtir le masque des Malefoy... pour essayer d'oublier, essayer...

.

_Vivre des songes_

_A trop veiller_

_Prier des ombres_

_Et tant marcher_

Combien de fois me suis-je réveillé en pleine nuit, en sueur, me relevant d'un rêve où tu apparaissait... Et combien de fois n'ai-je pu fermer l'œil, gisant sur mon lit, les yeux grands ouverts, imaginant des scénarios où je pouvais te toucher, te serrer dans mes bras, où tu étais mienne....

Combien de fois, oh combien de fois ai-je souhaité, si fort que cela ressemblait plus à une prière adressée aux dieux, aux diables, à tout ce qui pourrait m'exaucer, combien de fois ai-je prié pour que tu sois mienne...

.

_J'ai beau me dire_

_Qu'il faut du temps_

_J'ai beau l'écrire_

_Si noir sur blanc_

Je le sais... on dit que le temps guérit tout, je sais qu'il me faut attendre, toujours attendre, pour essayer de t'oublier... Mais cela fait déjà tellement longtemps, des années... Des années où mon obsession, au lieu de s'estomper peu à peu, n'a fait que grandir, jusqu'à me submerger entièrement.

Oui, mon obsession... celle qui me tient en vie, celle qui fait paraître le monde plus beau, plus lumineux par sa seule présence.

.

_Quoique je fasse_

_Où que je sois_

_Rien ne t'efface_

_Je pense à toi_

J'ai beau être entouré de tant de monde, ma solitude n'en est que plus grande... je ne peux rien leur dire, je ne peux confier ce secret à personne. Et entendre leurs discours sur la pureté du sang, cela ne change rien : je suis un Sang-Pur, Mangemort de surcroît, et je suis obsédé par une Sang-de-Bourbe.

J'ai essayé, pourtant... j'ai pris de nombreuses femmes dans mon lit, pensant ainsi oublier mon désir pour toi... mais celles que je tiens entre mes bras ne sont rien, c'est à toi que je pense... Et cela ne fait qu'augmenter ma frustration, cela ne fait qu'attiser le brasier qui brûle en moi à la seule pensée de ta nudité posée sur mes draps de soie...

.

_Passent les jours_

_Vides sillons_

_Dans la raison_

_Mais sans amour_

Et le temps passe, les jours, les mois, les années s'écoulent, sans saveur, sans toi à mes côtés. Rien de ce que je peux faire, t'insulter, te mépriser, te haïr, rien de tout ça ne t'efface de mon esprit. Tu hantes mes pensées, mes nuits, mes journées, chaque minute de ma vie... tu as pris possession de moi, au début sans que je ne m'en rende compte, puis contre ma volonté, pour que, finalement, j'accueille ta présence en moi avec délices...

Mais je suis bien trop fier, bien trop Malefoy, bien trop fils de Mangemort pour assumer cette idée, oh cette si stupide idée, que tu es autre chose qu'une obsession... qu'il y a, derrière cela, ce mot si simple, si douloureux commençant par la lettre A...

.

_Passe ma chance_

_Tournent les vents_

_Reste l'absence_

_Obstinément_

Et plus j'attends, plus je laisse la haine s'installer entre nous, coupant de plus en plus définitivement la route qui me mène à toi. Je sais que c'est de ma faute, que j'aurais dû, dès le début, m'avouer ces sentiments... mais c'était trop difficile. Je ne suis pas un Gryffondor, je n'ai pas ton courage... Je n'avais tout simplement pas la volonté de me retourner contre mon père, contre les idées qu'il m'a inculquées dès mon enfance.

Et toujours, malgré les raisons qui me poussent à te haïr, toujours reste ce vide à côté de moi, là où ta place devrait se trouver.

.

_J'ai beau me dire_

_Que c'est comme ça_

_Que sans vieillir_

_On n'oublie pas_

Je sais que c'est ce que je dois faire, pour la morale, pour mon bien, pour ton bien... Il n'empêche que la douleur ne me quitte plus, la déchirure est devenue partie intégrante de ma vie... J'en viens même à la chérir, cette douleur... je chéris tout ce qui vient de toi, le mal comme le bien...

Je sais pertinemment que je ne peux rien y faire, qu'il est trop tard, que tu ne ressentiras jamais rien pour moi excepté de la haine et du mépris. Alors tout ce qu'il me reste à faire, c'est espérer que le temps fera finalement son œuvre...

.

_Quoique je fasse_

_Où que je sois_

_Rien ne t'efface_

_Je pense à toi_

Jamais, jamais je ne cesse de penser à toi. A ton visage si doux, à tes yeux pétillants de malice et d'intelligence, à ta bouche si tentatrice, à ton corps fragile... Tu es perpétuellement dans ma tête, faisant accélérer les battements de mon cœur, ne me laissant aucun répit.

Mes pensées sont toujours tournées vers toi, comme si tu étais un aimant vers lequel mon corps et mon âme sont attirés.

.

_Et quoique j'apprenne_

_Je ne sais pas_

_Pourquoi je saigne_

_Et pas toi_

Pourquoi a-t-il donc fallu que cela tombe sur moi ? Pourquoi toi ? Cela aurait pu être n'importe qui, une Sang-Pur, une héritière... mais il a fallu que ce soit toi, la Sang-de-Bourbe amie de Potter, toi que je suis censé haïr de tout mon être...

Peut-être est-ce justement parce que tu m'es interdite... quoiqu'il en soit, de nous deux je suis celui qui souffre le plus, malgré mes insultes... elles ne sont rien comparé à la douleur qui m'étreint chaque fois que je te vois...

.

_Y'a pas de haine_

_Y'a pas de roi_

_Ni dieux, ni chaînes_

_Qu'on ne combat_

J'ai affronté tellement de dangers, les foudres du Seigneur des Ténèbres, la déception de mon père, la honte de ne pas avoir mené ma mission à bien, d'avoir attiré le mépris sur ma famille... J'ai même affronté ton si précieux Potter, et ai frôlé la mort...

Je pourrais même affronter la liberté, le monde Moldu, tous ceux que j'ai trahis, et bien plus encore...

.

_Mais que faut-il_

_Quelle puissance_

_Quelle arme brise_

_L'indifférence_

Mais ton indifférence... ton indifférence, je ne peux la briser. Sauf peut-être par ma haine, par mes insultes crachées sur toi et tes amis.

Pourquoi crois-tu que je prenne tant de plaisir à t'insulter ? C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour te parler, le seul moyen pour que tu me répondes... voilà la seule façon de te montrer que j'existe, de te faire comprendre que tu existes à mes yeux... que tu es la seule personne qui compte réellement...

.

_Oh c'est pas juste_

_C'est mal écrit_

_Comme une injure_

_Plus qu'un mépris_

Où es la justice dans tout ça ? Dis-moi, Hermione, dis-moi ce que j'ai fait pour que tout ça m'arrive à moi ? Pourquoi es-tu née de parents Moldus ? Pourquoi suis-je un Malefoy ?

Oh, tout ça ressemble à une immense farce que le destin m'a faite ! Peut-être ai-je été trop mauvais, et me voilà puni pour tout ce que j'ai fait, pour ce que je t'ai fait... Quelle ironie du sort ! Les astres doivent bien me détester pour me faire subir une telle chose.

.

_Quoique je fasse_

_Où que je sois_

_Rien ne t'efface_

_Je pense à toi_

Malgré la Marque, malgré ma trahison envers Dumbledore, envers Poudlard, et donc envers toi, malgré tout cela, tu restes gravée dans mon esprit, dans ma tête, dans mon âme, dans mon corps... Tu ne t'effaces pas, tu t'es bien accrochée, ma petite Sang-de-Bourbe. Je pourrais même croire que tu m'as fait boire une potion d'amour, mais à quoi cela t'aurait-il servi ?

Non, ce que je ressens n'est dû qu'à moi, à mon esprit de contradiction peut-être... Et à toi, à ta beauté, à ta douceur, à tout ce qui fait de toi la jeune femme que tu es devenue. La façon dont tu m'as ensorcelé n'a rien de magique...

.

_Et quoique j'apprenne_

_Je ne sais pas_

_Pourquoi je saigne_

_Et pas toi_

J'ai beau savoir que toi et moi c'est impossible, parce que jamais nous ne serons dans le même camp, qu'il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous deux sauf des sorts jetés de part et d'autre, des insultes, de la haine et du mépris... j'ai beau savoir tout ça, je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre...

Pourquoi je t'aime et pas toi...


End file.
